In accordance with advances of multimedia technology, electronic devices having various functions are emerging. Such electronic device mostly includes a convergence function which combines one or more functions.
The electronic devices include a large-screen touch-type display module, and a high-pixel camera module for capturing a still picture and a moving picture in addition to a basic communication function with other part. Also, the electronic devices can play multimedia contents such as music and video, and surf the web by accessing a network. The electronic devices are notably advancing to more rapid and various convergence functions using a high-performance processor such that their main communication function with the other party is treated as an additional function.
While the electronic devices diversify the functions, a more portable device can be more competitive. It is natural that users prefer slimmer and simpler electronic devices with the same functions. Thus, electronic device manufacturers are competing with each other to develop slimmer and simpler electronic devices with the same or better functionality than other products.